1. Field
The following description relates to a catalyst for an organic reaction and a method for carrying out an organic reaction by using the catalyst, and to a phase transfer catalyst and a method of using the phase transfer catalyst.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene and its derivatives hold great promise for diverse electronic applications, and have also attracted great interest for use in composite materials and catalysts due to their remarkable physical, chemical and electrical properties, including their very high specific surface area. As a part of a wider trend to develop green chemistry and to mimic nature, recent efforts have been made to develop aqueous organic-catalytic reactions [M. Raj and V. K. Singh, Chem. Commun., 2009, 6687]. Further, innovative synthetic approaches involving the use of chemicals that reduce risks to humans and the environment have gained interest. To this end, the development and use of catalysts that can be easily recovered and repeatedly recycled in a heterogeneous organic reaction system are of tremendous value.
In an organic synthesis reaction, a conventional phase transfer catalyst has been generally used in the manner that it catalyzes the reaction in the state that it is dissolved in an organic solvent. For this reaction, it is difficult to isolate only the catalyst from the solvent after the reaction is finished, and thus, there is limit in the ability to recycle the catalyst [Korean Patent No. 1995-0013098 B1]. Further, there is a disadvantage in that a given kind of a base must be used for the reaction.